Conventionally, there is known a cable fixation structure in which a heat-shrinkable tube is provided at each end of a cable, and one of the ends of the cable that is inserted through a wiring hole is supported at a position of the heat-shrinkable tube by a fixing band over the heat-shrinkable tube (cf., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H02-311294).